


oh god why

by jacobismycat



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobismycat/pseuds/jacobismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my brother wrote this and i lost a bet to him so i have to post it.</p>
<p>it's like 20 words long and absolutely awful!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh god why

Marty McFly won the lottery and then walked in front a car and nearly died and then got struck by lighting and did. The End


End file.
